HOLES Change is for the Good
by TalleyAnne
Summary: Kate and two friends get sent to CGL for innocent crimes, and they learn a lot, and not just about digging...(And you lucky readers just learned how much i suck at these...)
1. Default Chapter

Agh! Writers block on ALL my fics, startin a new one 2 keep me busy...

P.s....i like K.F.C. boneless honey bbq wings...lol

Chapter One

"Can you say 'hyperactive, needs ridilin' ?" Kate Wallace snorted at the television set while she was watching Wheel of Fortune. She hated it when people, men especially, jumped up and down cuz they won money. She flipped the channel to the Home Shopping Network to where a large emerald diamond bracelet was being auctioned. She looked down at the identical one on her wrist and figured she didn't want two of the same bracelet. She reached over the couch to the coffee table and grabbed the phone. She was dialing her best friend Jenna's phone number when she heard loud whirs of police cars zooming by. She heard a very loud rap on her door and 4 men in black police suits stormed inside. Kate screamed and threw the phone down. Two of the men seized her by the arm and she kicked to try to free her tiny self from their grasp. 

"What are you doing?" She screamed.

The 4 officer led the team out the door.

"MOMMY!" Kate screamed as she was carried hastily out of her 6 bedroom, pool-in-basement house.

"Katelyn Elizabeth Wallace, you along with Jennifer Brooke Harrison and Tess Lee Crane have been pressed with charges of breaking and entering on 32 Old Lakeside Lane. You're coming with us." 

"We didn't do anything!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Janna and Tess were her best friends. "We're innocent!" Kate flailed and shook as she was pushed into the back seat of the cop car. 

Kate's mother and little brother ran into the yard as the car was speeding away, with Kate banging on the glass and crying.

*~*

"Katelyn E. Wallace, do you plead guilty for the crime of breaking and entering of 32 Old Lakeside Lane, the home of Mr. and Mrs. Bob Stewart?" The judge said in a monotone voice.

Kate stood looking at the floor. He blue eyes were shining with fear. Her pale face was stained with tears. Her blond hair lay stringy and wet against her face. She could care less any more. She was a convict!

"Yes, your honor," She whispered hoarsely, eyes still on the floor. She had given up with "I'm innocent!" And "don't you believe me, mother?". She had been protesting that for the last half-hour, but all her family could give her were looks that read "how could you do this to us, Kate?" And "you are in so much trouble, Katelyn Elizabeth! I don't understand how you could do such a thing like this!" But Kate couldn't even look at her mother whom she was very close to. She had this sad look on her tear-stained face like she was saying "not our little Katie! She's a perfect student! She's head cheerleader! Best on the diving team! Fastest on the cross-country team! I'm so disappointed in you, Kate!"

Kate shot a glance at her little brothers who seemed to have no clue what was happening. They were 7 and 4, and she was pretty sure that all they understood was that their Katie was taken away from them.

"Okay then, Miss Wallace. Choose your sentence." The judge looked at her parents as he said this: "2 years in jail or 18 months at Camp Greenlake.

Kate looked a little relieved. Although she wasn't expecting having to go to jail as an option, she was glad that Camp Greenlake was an option. She went to camp every summer since 1st grade, but somehow she didn't think it would be the same now.

"I'll take the camp." She said without looking at her parents. What would they care? Perfect Kate was a delinquent now.

The judge rapped his mallet. "Katelyn Wallace, your sentence begins with the other two females who were involved in this crime on Monday. Pack your bags, the bus comes on Sunday. Case adjourned." He rose from he stand. Kate hung her head and let the guards handcuff her and walked silently out of the room before anyone could give her a hug goodbye.

*~*

Kate stared out the dirty window. She sighed. It was so hot! Tess had fallen asleep on her shoulder and Jenna on Tess's shoulder. They too had chose camp over jail, but as the bus drove closer to CGL, Kate soon realized that this camp wasn't what they had expected at all. There were holes everywhere! Big ones! And people a mile or so away from a log cabin ahead in orange hideous outfits, digging the holes! _This is totally insane. Its gotta be child labor violating!_

The bus pulled into the parking lot a few minutes later. She poked her friends. Tess sat up right away and smiled weakly at Kate. Jenna had to be poked a few times, and when she finally stood up, she fell down. As Kate was moving down the aisle with her 2 bags, followed by her friends, she wished she hadn't dressed so revealing because there were boys-everywhere! She was wearing a ribbed pink muscle tank top and white shorts with a pink surfboard on front and pink letters that read _Surf Chick_ on her butt. Tess was wearing her normal jeans and sloganless black shirt, and Tess was wearing the tight jean shorts and top that Kate gave her for Christmas. Jenna was so dumb sometimes! Probably because she spent most of her time talking, thinking, and dreaming about boys. She could feel herself blushing as she walked by boys who gaped at her like they had never seen a female before! 

"HellO! Hey man, we got GIRLS!"

"*whistle*"

"Hey, surf chick!"

Kate knew that Jenna was getting amusement out of this. She was totally clueless about philosophy, which Kate adored, and had a one-track mind set on guys. Tess liked them too, but had intelligent things to say, like Kate, even though Kate appeared to be a cheerleading, blond bimbo. But Kate walked irritated through the crowds of whistles. She didn't feel comfortable with guys "checking her out" but she didn't see another girl anywhere!

As the girls finally walked out of the crowds of boys, Kate and Tess stepped onto a wooden porch to where the bus guard had led them. They had to pull Jenna by the arm cuz she was waving (and getting waved at) at the boys. (Jenna: Ouch! What? I was just saying hi!)

At that moment, the screen door slammed and a funny looking man with cartoon hair stepped out in front of them. "Hello, girl scouts."

*~*~*~*

Wowzers! I realize this chapter was 1,115 words long! I figured i should stop! NEVER listen to Jason Mraz while writing! It made me write forever!

PLZ R&R~~~~tals


	2. Chapter 2

Bah humbug... would you guys please excuse me for a little while if i sound sort of INSANE? CRAZY? OUT of my MIND? Oh, how kind.... What???WHO SAID NO?? EVIIIIIIILLL DIIIIIIIE.... Pardon me...Well my house is NOT the place to be right now...my mom is on this HORRID atkins diet and we have no BREAD=no pbj's and no MASHED POTATOES! Also, My lil sis Katie LOVES Avril Lavigne...i don't care for her. Well, i thought i was SAVED a few months ago when Katie's Avril cd broke, but yesterday my mom bought the cd again and needless 2 say, Sk8er Boy has been playin ALL DAY...so bear with me guys...

REVIEWERS I HAVE NO WORDS TO SAY TO YOU, I HAVE AN INTERPRETIVE DANCE: *sits on but on ground and spins around then does the sparky dance from Bring It On*

Chapter 2

The girls were sweating as they walked by rows of tents and orange boys. They were following Mr. Sir towards a skinny, weird looking man up ahead. Mr. Sir spent half an hour rambling on about how CGL was not a Girl Scout camp. He also lectured about running off and how they would be thirsty for the next 18 months. After he was done talking, he gave them each a hideous orange uniform. The girls were carrying theirs, not wanting to change in front of Mr. Sir. As the girls walked further, the man who looked weirder than Mr. Sir approached them. Kate groaned. He was wearing goofy pleated shorts and a large brimmed hat, and his humongous nose had been smothered in thick white sunscreen.

"Howdy do there, girls?" He asked perkily. Mr. Sir mumbled something about needing his sunflower seeds and walked off.

Kate gave a small smile, and Tess flicked her hand forward in a kind-of wave. Jenna was completely turned around, smiling at boys and getting smiles back. Kate gave a tut as they were instructed to follow this man. "My name is Mr. Pendanski. 3 easy words: Pen, dance, and key. Here at Camp Greenlake we believe in giving second chances," He said. Tess nudged Kate and rolled her eyes.

"I realize that you have made some mistakes in your past, but i still respect you." Tess rolled her eyes again. Respect meant nothing to her. She lived with her drug addicted mother and college deadbeat brother. She hardly saw her alcoholic father. She also had no remorse about herself; she figured her life was so bad a few years ago, why not sneak some of Mom's drugs?

The girls kept following Mr. Pendanski, as he was babbling on about the daily routine at Camp Greenlake. He explained that they dug one hole daily to build character. He also told them that they were members of D-Tent. 

Pendanski's words seemed to drone on in Kate's head. She looked far off into the dust beyond the camp. She wasn't sure she could do this! Dig a hole every day for about 500 days, in the heat. _This is inSANE! It has to be some kind of child labor violation._ She almost let a tear escape as she thought about her mom, but kept it in. She decided that she was going to have to be tough. She turned back to Pendanski, figuring that she should be paying attention.

Pendanski stopped in front of the big gray tent marked D. "Ok now lets get down to business." He looked at the girls' files in his hands. "Which one of you is Katelyn Elizabeth Wallace, age 15, residency 528 Brigade Drive, grade 10, attending Benjamin Moore High School in Boston, Massachusetts, convicted of breaking and entering?" He asked, plucking a pen from behind his ear.

Kate snapped out of her trance as she heard her name. "M-me, Sir." She stepped forward a little, then stepped back. She looked over at Tess.

"Nice to meet you, Katelyn. Who is...Tess Lee Crane, age 16, residency 9 Ridge Court, Circle Trailer Homes, grade 10, attending Benjamin Moore High School in Boston, Massachusetts, convicted also of breaking and entering?" He looked up as Tess spoke.

"Yeah, that's me. But I'm 17. Today's my birthday," she said firmly, sounding like the tough person that she was. Tess lived in a trailer park with her mom and brother Johnny. When she was younger, in third grade, they had money problems and Tess dropped out of school. Two years later, when she was 10m instead of rejoining at 5th grade, she had to repeat 3rd grade again because of her lack of education. 

Kate studied Tess. Even though she was 17, she didn't look a day over 12. Size wise, anyways. She had waist length hair that had been died black since before Kate had met her. She had stony gray eyes that glinted silver-white in the sunlight. She had pale skin and was a few inches shorter than Kate, maker her about 5'1. Kate thought that Tess was the most beautiful and elegant looking person at school, though she didn't dress the part.

Jenna was taller than both of them were. She was around 5'7, with curly light brown hair that tickled the bottom of her shoulder blades. Kate guessed it would be longer if she straightened it, but Kate had never mentioned it to Jenna. Jenna had dark green eyes, and dark tanned skin. Her mother was Spanish and father was Irish. Jenna was what a boy would call cute. She wasn't fat, but not bone thin, and had nice "curves." Kate was your average blond hair, blue eyes kind of girl.

"Ok, so you must be Jennifer Brooke Harrison," Pendanski read her name off the file sheet along with her age, residence, and crime. Jenna didn't answer. She was still turned, looking at boys. She jerked up at the sound of her name, though.

"Huh? What?" She replied airily in her clueless/bubbly voice.

Kate shook her head and leaned in towards Jenna. "Just say Yes sir, I am, ok? You really should turn around and pay attention. This is important! I don't want us getting into trouble on our first day!" Kate gave Jenna a look and turned to Pendanski.

Jenna smiled happily. "Yes sir, I am, ok? You really should turn around and pay attention. This is important! I don't want us getting into trouble on our first day!" Jenna answered, looking satisfied with herself because she knew exactly what to say, not knowing that she had repeated everything Kate had told her.

Mr. Pendanski's eyes shifted from his paperwork to Jenna. "Yes well um...right...Well, girls, this is your tent! Why don't you go inside and introduce yourselves and the guys will let you know when dinner is, okay?" He turned to the porch where 3 boys were stepping down from ad grinned. "Well, lookie here! # Members of D-Tent!" 

Once of the boys was dark and chubby, and had a very distinct smell that she and Tess smelled 

But Jenna was busy batting her long black eyelashes at Alan and didn't notice.

The other tall boy had a do rag on and was chewing on a toothpick. The third guy had sort of an insane smile one and had puffy blond hair.

"Girls, meet Alan-"

"Mom, come on its Sq-" Interrupted Rag-Rag, but Pendanski cut him off.

"This is Theodore-"

"Yo, it ain't no The-o-dore, Mom, its-"

"And Ricky." Pendanski looked a little annoyed that he had been interrupted.

Kate felt herself blushing scarlet red as Alan eyed her. She looked up at him. "I-I'm Kate." 

Alan smiled. "I'm _Squid_." He emphasized the Squid. Kate looked a little confused.

Theodore announced he was Armpit, but Ricky didn't say anything. He didn't interrupt when his name was spoken, either. He just sort of gave a squeal and hopped off.

"Um, that's ZigZag," Said Alan/Squid. "And this is Mom." He slapped Mr. Pendanski on the back, causing him to choke a little bit.

"They like to go by their little nicknames for each other, but i prefer to use the names their parents gave them and the ones society will recognize them with."

"Well, make up your mind. What do i call you?" Kate giggled.

Squid smiled. "Just call me Squid."

"Armpit."

There was an awkward moment when Squid was staring at Kate. Jenna looked quite annoyed that Squid was paying her no attention.

"I'M Jenna," she said happily and loudly to catch his attention.

Tess grumbled her name.

"Come on, we'll introduce you to the rest of the guys," Squid winked at Kate and she could feel herself getting redder by the moment. Jenna walked past Kate and hit her hard with her shoulder and Tess rolled her eyes as they entered D-Tent.

*~*

Wow...someone remind me not to listen to music while writing...this was long.

Hope ya like! Tals...


End file.
